


Pathetic

by LadyOmbra (LadyLuce)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Porn, Drama, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuce/pseuds/LadyOmbra
Summary: Left without their parents to care for them the sons of Sparda were forced to go their separate ways and learn to survive on their own. But after years spent apart Vergil has finally sought his brother out and when he learns of how his twin has chosen to survive on the streets he knows Dante needs to be taught a lesson.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Very very mildly related to Inevitable in that this was a PWP spawned from one of those 'flashbacks'.

_Pathetic._

The single thought which crossed Vergil’s mind as he watched his long lost brother callously. The brother who had always been an equal opponent in any battle, the brother who may not have been so conventional, mentally applied, but had pride to rival Vergil’s own. Watched as his face was shoved into the grit and grime of some back alley, as his broken body was pinned helplessly by the man on top of him as he cried and screamed into the hollow darkness of the seedy underworld.

            Yes, pathetic didn’t even sum up how far Dante had fallen in the eight years they had been separated. A whole lifetime since he’d last seen his twin and Dante had been reduced to nothing better than a common whore. What would their mother have to say of her golden boy now?

            Dante made a valiant attempt to escape and was rewarded with a smack across the skull with a broken bottle which sent him sprawling across the hard ground, left him stunned, eyes wide and staring. The man above him grasped both of his hips, digging jagged and grubby fingernails into the boy’s porcelain – well it would be if not for the filth which clung to Dante’s pale form – skin and pounded into him. Dante’s face showed signs of pain, small sounds slipped from his lips at particularly hard thrusts as his cheek was pressed into the dirt, split open by the glass littering the ground beneath him, but otherwise he remained still; dead.

            Vergil felt anger and disgrace twist in his gut. Dante had given in, given up, his brother may not have been as well trained as he was, but he must have known he could kill the man on top of him if he wanted to. Unless he had been that broken the night Eva died, unless his world was already in fragments around him and Vergil was watching a dying mind being put through hell. It only served to make him feel all the more ill, bitterness rising into the back of his throat as he watched the man arch and scream above his brother.

            The boy screamed as well, a pathetic, broken cry as the man’s seed filled him, spilled out around the huge cock plugging his hole. Tears slid down the boy’s grit encrusted cheeks, salt stinging his wounds as he tried to pull away from the sensation. The man held his writhing form still, continued to plunge into him until he was spent then finally pulled out.

            From his hiding place in the shadows Vergil saw blood and cum spill down his brother’s shaking thighs. Any sympathy he had was washed away with disdain as the man pulled his twin around with a hand twisted in his hair. Dante gasped, tried to pull away, but the man claimed his mouth in a drunken kiss, biting into Dante’s lips and thrusting his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. Dante winced; face twisting as he tried to get free. The man pulled away, growled, slapped him around the head once more then his yellowed teeth pulled into a grin as a lecherous hand slipped down, squeezed Dante’s flaccid cock.

            He was whispering something, hissing into Dante’s ear working the boy’s cock in his hand, slowly but surely bringing him to full hardness. Dante was crying again, trying to push the man’s hands away only to be smacked repeatedly in the head with a meaty fist. He fell back to the stone floor as the man loosed his grip on his hair, one blow smacked his head to the side, another and his nose broke and blood gushed over his pained features.

            “Oh god please no, please,” Dante gasped, Vergil didn’t hear him speak, but he saw the words formed on his twin’s lips as his body tightened, precum slicking the head of his erection.

            The man was grinning down at the boy, hand moving quickly, harshly as he tugged roughly on Dante’s erection, working him quickly to orgasm. Dante screamed again, an erratic cry as his body arched against the man’s touch, his seed spilling across the man’s hand and his own abdomen.

            “Good boy,” the stranger smiled, patting Dante’s cheek with a sticky hand, pressing some crumpled notes into the boy’s open palm. “Buy yourself some food, eh?”

            Dante stared fixedly at the notes in his hand as the man collected himself and disappeared into the darkness then slowly rolled onto his side, breathing heavily before pulling himself onto his hands and knees. His own tattered jeans hung around his ankles, he pulled them up around his waist, secured the button dragged himself into a corner and snatched a soiled blanket from the ground to cover his thin form. Tired eyes slid shut as he curled in on himself, praying for rest. The pain would stop soon, it always did, he healed, he always had done and he was used to it. Pain had never been a problem to him in his permanently exhausted state sleep rushed up to him swiftly, a brief respite in his personal hell.

            He half expected to be dragged from his spot as soon as he’d closed his eyes. He’d become accustomed to it, being hauled from his sleep as some cheap fuck for a horny lowlife who couldn’t afford themselves a proper whore – or simply preferred him. Some had marvelled at his hair, his eyes, one man had even gone so far as to cut out a chunk of his ivory locks, sniffing it before tucking it in a pocket. The first time he had been pulled from his dreams and thrown onto the hard stone Dante had screamed blue murder, fought and cried and finally begged. He lay sobbing into the rain for a long while after, feeling violated and broken, wanting to die…

            Now it was a familiar numbness that washed over him as another man shoved inside him, a sweaty body on top of his own. Some were kind enough to pay him, some weren’t, to be honest he preferred it when they didn’t, he couldn’t eat knowing what he had done to buy himself the food. He’d thought for a long time about buying something to make the pain go away, people had offered him all kinds of substances, toxins to kill his already broken mind, but he honestly didn’t know if they’d have any effect on him.

            He had fought that final step until today; his eyes flickered open to examine the needle in his hand, the shine of silver in the dark. He didn’t know what it did, he didn’t even know if it would work on him. He needed it now, after so long fighting it he couldn’t go on, he needed something to take the pain away. Dante pulled himself up against the rough stone behind him, raised his free hand, twisting his arm in search of a vein. It took him a while to fine one, he honestly didn’t know how to do this, hoped he didn’t kill himself in the process. He drove the needle down into his arm and winced, thumb rested on the plunger for a second as he breathed slowly. Did he really want to do this? Did he have a choice? He closed his eyes, pushing down and then–

            Something smacked across his hand, something hard and sharp sending the syringe flying. His eyes snapped up, taking in too much at once and still not enough. A figure stood before him, tall and proud in the half light of the wan moon, the glimmer of silver flame sparked before him. Dante’s head rested back against the wall his mouth worked pathetically for a moment and then he uttered the only word which seemed to make logical sense.

            “F-father?”

            Vergil wondered if he should take his mistaken identity as a compliment as he bent down into the shadows, directly in Dante’s line of sight.

            “I’m not father, Dante,” Vergil said in a cold tone. Dante blinked confusedly eyes wide and filled with sudden anguish; he looked like he might start crying again, but he didn’t, something determined lodged in the ice of his eyes and he met Vergil’s gaze equally.

            “Vergil,” Dante almost sounded disappointed, head hanging a second later. “How long have you-?”

            “Long enough to know that you’re a whore,” Vergil hissed a hand reaching out to stroke some of his brother’s matted hair, turned grey from grime and dirt, “to know that you sell your body to drunken scum.” The hand in his hair tightened painfully, Dante yelped as his head was jerked up. Vergil’s icy eyes stared into his own and they frightened Dante more than he would have liked to admit. He couldn’t see his brother there anymore, only anger and hatred and revulsion. “You stink of them, you stink of sex and dirt and filth. How does it feel with their cum inside you? When was the last time you had a decent wash?”

            “You’re hurting me,” was all Dante could think to say as the hand in his hair tightened.

            “You expect any better treatment? You let these men batter you,” Vergil ran a finger through the blood covering his brother’s face, his nose had already mended. “You let them fuck you and break you why should I treat you any differently?”

            “Please,” Dante whispered exhausted and frightened. For once, truly frightened, even the men out here didn’t frighten him now, but his twin, his only hope left in the world terrified him. He didn’t want to fight Vergil off, he didn’t have the strength.

            “Please what Dante?” Vergil growled into his brother’s ear. He licked along the lobe making Dante shiver in disgust. “You want me inside you like you wanted them? Their huge cocks pounding into your tight ass…” He bit down on Dante’s lobe making him wince.

            “No,” Dante ground out as blood threaded its way down his throat. “Please Vergil, please don’t.”

            “Oh but you love it don’t you?” Vergil snarled sticking a hand between his brother’s drawn up knees, cupping him through his trousers and grinding the heel of his palm down on his brother’s slowly awakening cock.

            Dante tried to fight away from the sensation, attempting to pull his head back, the pain rivalling the sudden heat building between his legs. “No.”

            “You belong to me Dante, only me; I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget everyone else who ever touched you,” Vergil hissed gripping his brother around the throat, hauling him up against the wall.

            “No Verg,” Dante whispered. He didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to plead with his brother. This felt like a nightmare, so long wishing, praying, hoping for salvation, to see his twin again, to find someone, somewhere he felt safe. And his wishes and dreams had been twisted back on him mockingly. His brother who he had waited to see for so long, who he loved, needed, had turned into this.

            “You’re no better than them,” Dante hissed vehemently as Vergil turned him round, shoved him face first against the wall. “You’re no better than them Vergil.”

            His brother paid no heed to his accusations, popping the button on the front of Dante’s trousers, drawing Yamato when his twin tried to pull away. He held the blade at Dante’s throat, his brother’s eyes widened, watched the gleaming silver with frightened eyes.

            “Wouldn’t want my hand to slip would you?” Vergil growled into Dante’s ear as he shoved his twin’s trousers down around his thighs, pushing him precariously into the blade at his throat. Blood trailed in small lines down Dante’s neck as Yamato bit into the first layer of skin.

            “I’m your brother,” Dante ground out anger flaring and fighting the fear away. “I’m your bro- _ah-aah-_ ”

            Vergil’s free hand found his semi-hard erection working him quickly to full hardness, flicking his thumb over the hood of skin, running droplets of precum around the head. Dante bit into his lip, clawed at the wall before him trying desperately to fight down the sensations as heat pooled in his groin. He’d taught himself to accept this sort of rough treatment, learned to love it simply to get through it. But he didn’t want this now, not from Vergil, not like this…

            “You love it don’t you Dante,” Vergil growled into his ear grinding his clothed erection into his brother’s ass. “See what you do to me,” he hissed punctuating the comment with a squeeze of Dante’s straining erection. “I’m so hard for you.”

            “Vergil, please…” he wasn’t begging, but it sounded an awful lot like it. “I don’t want…”

            The younger twin’s voice trailed off into an animalistic moan as Vergil’s searching hand found his balls, squeezed and massaged between his fingers until Dante was pushing forwards into his hand and then back onto his erection nearly slitting his own throat in the process.

            “You little liar,” Vergil growled into his ear, finally lowering Yamato as Dante cried out into the night. His brother was moaning like a whore eyes screwed tight shut as Vergil slid his now free hand across his chest, teased a perked nipple the other hand still tugging on Dante’s erection. The hand at his chest trailed down, slipped around his thigh and slid between his buttocks. Vergil circled the puckered entrance lazily, loving the way his twin panted desperately, leaned back into the touch wanting more. Dante was indeed a beautiful sight to behold, perfect form sharpened by the pale moonlight, silver beams sliding over sculpted muscles, picking out the red hued blush of his cheeks, the glistening saliva on his parted lips…

            When a finger finally slid inside Dante’s tight hole the boy hissed in discomfort whimpering as Vergil’s dry finger drilled in deeper and was then joined by a second. The elder twin spread his fingers wide, feeling cum in his brother’s tight passage.

            “You’re tight, but I wish you were a virgin,” Vergil said conversationally as he probed his twin’s entrance anger flaring as he was reminded of all the men Dante must have spread his legs for. “Tell me Dante do they ever make you do any of the work or do you just lie there and take it like a good boy?”

            Dante refused to acknowledge his brother, trying to shut the world out, wishing desperately that he could just wake up. It was real though, his brother’s hands on him, the blood trailing down his throat, it was all horribly real. His back arched and he cried out when Vergil’s fingers curled inside him finding that spot which sent pleasure rocketing up his spine.     He panted heavily, shaking his head slowly, hands balling into fists against the cold stone wall. Dante gritted his teeth, fought down the pleasure threatening to take him over, feeling rage boiling in his gut instead. Then he swung out with a fist, tearing blindly through the air behind him. Vergil’s fingers slipped from his ass, caught his fist easily in one hand and twisted his arm up behind his back. Dante winced feeling his shoulder pop as Vergil threatened to dislocate it.

            “Ah so there is still some fight in you,” Vergil hissed shoving Dante’s chin into the wall before him. The boy grunted and struggled until Vergil added more pressure and forced him to be still. “That’s good it just makes it all the more fun for me.”

            “Bastard,” Dante winced feeling pathetic, stupid. Pressed up against a wall, violated by the only living relative he had left, trousers bunched around his knees blood in his mouth. He was a whore, no better so why did he expect any kinder treatment? A damned thing in a mockery of hell his whole life a cruel game to some twisted god. A god like a small child with a magnifying glass. Pinned, helpless and left to be tormented, destroyed at will. And all the while he cursed his demonic blood, as though all this were repentance for the sin of his own creation.

            “Beautiful Dante,” Vergil whispered softly against his ear, the moist air sending disgust coiling through the younger’s gut. “You always did have such a dirty mouth.”

            The hand at his cock slid up to catch his jaw, yanking it back so hard it threatened to break as Vergil examined his profile in the moonlight. Dante glared at him with fearful eyes unable to think of an insult, a word, to describe his twin. Vergil watched him with an artist’s eye, scrutinizing every angle with lust filled pupils. Then he squeezed at the base of Dante’s jaw until his mouth was forced open, slid his fingers quickly inside thumb resting up under Dante’s chin examining him further. Dante’s lips closed, wanting to bite down to the bone of his twin’s fingers, but instead letting his teeth graze the soft flesh only threatening to do so.

            Vergil smirked, he obviously understood the message, “I can’t leave you alone for two minutes can I? You were always the same, always got into trouble when I wasn’t there…”

            _So why are you doing this to me?_  It was the question which burned in his mind as he stared back into Vergil’s cold eyes feeling the sting of tears again as his brother’s words forced him to remember. It was true, five seconds without his twin and he had always caused a mess, broken something… done something stupid. So why wasn’t Vergil helping him now? Why wasn’t he there to help and pick up the mess, offer him a comforting shoulder to cry on, tell him it was alright; stupid things in the dark couldn’t hurt you. He’d waited for the day when somebody saved him because he didn’t think he could save himself anymore and suddenly he felt the bitter dread of being so completely and utterly alone.

            “Tears Dante?” Vergil cooed, removed the hand from his twin’s mouth to swipe at the tears threatening to slip from his twin’s eyes. Dante didn’t try to shy away, barely even flinched even though the touch sent revulsion quivering down his spine. He felt dead as the realization slowly began to sink in. His brother was going to rape him like all the other scum who ever touched him and he was going to take it like the whore he was because that was what he did best.

            “Verg,” Dante whispered the sound nearly inaudible. He looked away, at the wall, anything other than his brother’s eyes. “I’ll do what you want just…” he sucked in a breath because despite the finality of his helpless situation it still hurt to admit defeat like this. “Be gentle yeah? No one…” he swallowed back tears his own desperate wish to deny what was happening to him. “No one’s ever…”

            “Shh,” Vergil said softly pressing a finger to his brother’s lips seeing the raw emotion in his shining eyes and maybe just once taking pity on him, because he knew what his brother wanted, needed. “I’ll make it feel better.”

            Dante’s eyes finally met his own again, a hesitant look there which made him seem so very young. He was willing to give himself over, trust in his brother oh so completely if he could offer him the comfort he so desperately needed; the kind touch he longed for.

            Vergil’s hand released his arm; Dante let it drop to his side, watching his brother cautiously half expecting him to go back on the deal at any moment. Vergil’s hands ran down his sides trailed towards his cock to stroke gently, bringing him back to full hardness quickly. Dante let his head lean back on his brother’s shoulder as Vergil pumped him steadily with one hand, the other around his twin’s waist bracing him against his body.

            “Verg,” Dante hissed in half a plea half a moan. “I-I want to face you…”

            “I’m just going to make it more comfortable for you first,” Vergil whispered collecting the precum on Dante’s slicked erection, wetting his fingers with it before reaching back around searching for his brother’s entrance. Despite the many times he’d been taken Dante was still impossibly tight as Vergil eased his slicked fingers inside. Dante let out a long moan and Vergil felt a twist of arousal and revulsion in his gut.

            “Do you sing so prettily for everyone who touches you?” Vergil whispered his tone harsh again. His movements betrayed the sudden flash of anger as he carefully slipped another finger past the tight rind of muscle, stroked his brother’s shivering walls with his finger tips.

            “W-What?” Dante breathed, dazed by the sudden rush of pleasure as Vergil’s fingers stroked the bundle of nerves inside him which made his erection complete.

            “This isn’t all an act for me is it Dante?” Vergil questioned pressing his fingers hard into Dante’s prostrate making it impossible for him to think as he cried out, head tossing against Vergil’s shoulder eyes wide and misty with lust. “Expect me to take pity on you and be the loving brother?”

            Dante shook his head numbly barely aware of any coherent thought beyond his brother in him around him, his smell, and his own throbbing arousal. “No Verg, no.”

            Vergil smiled; a proud mocking grin. “Good, because you’re mine Dante,” Vergil bent his head, trailed his tongue along his brother’s cheek as a third finger finally slipped inside his brother’s tight hole. “All mine.”

            “Yours,” Dante whispered, nodded absentmindedly; Vergil was beginning to wonder if some of the stuff Dante had injected himself with was having an effect. His brother was putty in his hands and whilst he loved the feeling he knew Dante had more fight in him somewhere. It made him sick to see how broken Dante had become, doing anything for the promise of that kind touch which only Vergil seemed capable of giving him. “I want you inside me,” Dante moaned, the words poison to his own ears. He didn’t know what was happening anymore as he pushed down on the fingers in his ass, riding them until Vergil pulled his hand away.

            Dante was turned around by his shoulders, pressed back into the cold stone wall. Vergil caught his lips in a deep kiss, loving how easily, willingly, Dante submitted to him as he thrust his tongue inside his brother’s mouth. Dante groaned clutching Vergil’s arms, pulling him closer wanting, needing so much more as he met the kiss with equal fierceness. He sucked Vergil’s tongue into his mouth as his brother’s hands knotted in his hair yanking harshly on the white locks. Vergil pressed him back into the wall, his strong tongue pillaging his twin’s mouth until Dante moaned into the kiss hands moving desperately, grasping at anything and everything he could hold onto.

            When they parted Vergil smiled, stared into Dante’s dilated eyes. He reached down to grasp Dante’s strong thigh in one hand, lifted it up and free from his jeans to wrap around his waist. His hands slid down to the button on his own trousers, popped it open and undid the zipper with ease, eyes never leaving Dante’s face. He couldn’t stifle the gasp, the moment of weakness, when his erection came into contact with the cool night air, but it was only a moment before the impassive mask slid back across his face. Finally he gripped Dante’s right leg, pulled him up, supporting him against the wall and then pressing himself into Dante’s chest to position his erection beneath Dante’s hole.

            Dante’s head dropped back to hit the wall with a thud, one hand gripped tightly onto Vergil’s shoulder whilst the other clawed at the wall above him, searching for a hand hold. Vergil rubbed the tip of his erection against Dante’s entrance smearing precum across the puckered hole. The younger twin whimpered and tried to thrust down onto the thick head, but Vergil’s firm grip on his thighs held him in place. He leaned forwards to kiss Dante softly, comfortingly and then slid his way slowly inside, catching his twin’s quiet cries in his mouth as he pushed in up to the base. Dante’s thighs wrapped around his waist instinctively, as his walls clenched around Vergil’s cock, urging him deeper still.

            When Vergil gave a shallow thrust Dante tore his head back to emit a loud moan, head hitting the wall, face contorted in ecstasy. “Oh god,” he panted as Vergil’s hold relaxed a little allowing more of Dante’s weight to seat itself on the cock inside him, forcing the elder twin further inside. “Fuck, Verge… <i> _Ah </i>_-!”

            Vergil picked up the pace and Dante responded releasing small whimpers and moans which only made Vergil impossibly harder. He leaned in, kissed along Dante’s jaw then bit deeply into the boy’s neck. Dante let out a harsh cry, but the sound was torn from his throat quickly, replaced by a scream as Vergil finally found his spot, the tip of his cock pressing hard into the bundle of nerves.

            “You’re mine,” Vergil hissed around a mouthful of blood fingernails digging into his brother’s ass. “All mine Dante, don’t you forget that.” He sucked in another mouthful of blood, swallowed, feeling it run like fire down his throat. “All those filthy scum who touch you mean nothing,” Vergil growled and Dante cried out a couple of times as the pace increased to mingle pain with the overwhelming pleasure. “You’re only ever allowed to come for me.”

            Dante nodded incoherently, kissed back hungrily when Vergil pressed his lips to his, feeding his twin a mouthful of his own blood. The taste stirred something in Dante’s gut, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it and it didn’t seem to matter anyway as Vergil slammed him repeatedly into the wall. His back was bruised and bleeding, but he could barely feel it around the indescribable pleasure. The tip of Vergil’s cock hit his spot with every thrust and his twin’s heavy breathing, his tongue, his taste; it was all slowly driving him insane.

            He was moving on his own, dragging himself up with his strong thighs and hands then pressing down onto Vergil’s cock with each thrust growling deep in his throat as blood threaded its way down his neck. He could feel the pressure building with every thrust, every movement as his brother slammed inside him and Dante tried desperately to swallow him further. The pain mingled with pleasure, but there was still some bizarre warm feeling inside him as Vergil kissed and caressed him, whispered nonsensical things into his ear. He’d never felt like this before, of all the times he’d been fucked out here in these back alleys there was something which seemed so right about being with Vergil. His twin knew just how much pain he could handle, how far he wanted to be pushed and then carefully soothed him if it became too much.

            Vergil manoeuvred so that Dante was supported between the wall and his hands, just enough to free one without Dante falling. The younger twin yelped as he felt Vergil move a little deeper inside, biting his lip as he rode the thick cock in his ass. Vergil grasped Dante’s erection. with his free hand and tugged on it, rubbing his thumb across the weeping slit, making Dante moan and thrash against the wall.

            “Come for me,” he whispered into the shell of Dante’s ear. Dante cried out, picked up speed and slammed down hard onto Vergil’s cock screaming as he finally let go. His body tensed, back arching against the wall long neck exposed as he clung desperately to Vergil’s shoulders. His muscles tightened then clamped down on Vergil’s cock, milking him hard as Dante came across his stomach and Vergil’s hand with a keening cry.

            “Oh god, oh god,” the boy panted, chest heaving, as he came down from one of the best orgasms of his life. His seed was splattered across his abdomen, some had hit his chin and for once he didn’t care. He didn’t feel dirty or used.

            When Vergil finally came, moments later, with a harsh grunt another wave of pleasure washed over him. Vergil’s seed filled him so completely then dribbled from his over-stuffed hole running down his spread and quaking thighs. Vergil rested his clammy forehead against Dante’s then kissed him softly. Dante threw his arms around his brother’s shoulders, deepening the kiss as Vergil’s arms came up around his back supporting him as he moved away from the wall, lay Dante gently down on his back. Dante wanted to stay like this forever, with Vergil… Vergil everywhere… inside him, around him, comforting him, completing him, but it was over far too fast. His twin pulled out slowly making Dante grunt at the slight discomfort, though Vergil quickly soothed him with more kisses.

            “Vergil,” Dante whispered, he hadn’t opened his eyes, he felt Vergil’s presence leaning over him, he still refused to let go of his twin’s neck. Vergil didn’t reply and eventually Dante had the sense to open his eyes. “Vergil?”

            His twin was staring back at him, eyes suddenly cold. It sent a sudden thrill through him which chased away all the peace and happiness inside him. He was afraid and he didn’t know why, his breathing shook slightly as he regarded his brother with apprehension.

            “So,” Vergil breathed lips still centimetres from his brother’s own. “What’s your going rate Dante?”

            Dante’s brows creased. “What?”

            Vergil fisted a hand in his brother’s hair, dragged his brother’s lips up to meet his in a harsh kiss. The elder twin bit deep into his brother’s lips then yanked Dante back, arching his neck dangerously. “You heard me, how much do I pay you for a cheap fuck?”

            The younger’s breath left in a pained gasp, his eyes shone with hurt before dropping from Vergil’s accusing gaze. He tried to pull his head away, but Vergil only tightened his hold pulling Dante’s head back to hiss in his ear.

            “What do all the others pay you hmm? The scum who touch you, how much do they think you’re worth?” Vergil hissed in his ear.

            Dante let out a shaky breath, which to him sounded like a sob, he cast his eyes away, focused on the syringe Vergil has knocked out of his hands, anything rather than look at his twin.

            “Why are you doing this?”

            Vergil laughed, actually laughed right in his face. Bitter anger filled Dante’s heart as Vergil leant closer, until the flesh of his lips ghosted over the skin of Dante’s ear, until he could feel and hear each breath perfectly. “You’re mine Dante, all mine, you’d be nothing without me.”

            Dante turned his head, fixing his brother with a watery-eyed glare; he was not going to cry again tonight. “I hate you,” the words where growled through gritted teeth. He’d never been so sure that he hated someone in his life, but he’d never been so sure that he loved someone either as he felt his heart slowly breaking inside of him. Vergil had promised he’d take the pain away, but it was still there and this was all wrong. “Get the hell off me.”

            “You don’t need to behave like this Dante,” Vergil cooed, running a finger along the curve of his brother’s cheek. Dante was tempted to bite it clean off as it reached his jaw.

            “Leave me alone,” Dante ordered eyes flaring. “Leave me the fuck alone or I swear to god I’ll-”

            “You’ll what?” Vergil asked with a smirk. “Kill me?”

            Dante didn’t answer, instead he lashed out, a punch and a struggled kick knocked his brother off balance. Vergil sprawled sideways, but darted out of the way when Dante got ready to deliver another blow. His brother was up in a flash, then his booted foot connected solidly with Dante’s face, breaking his nose for the second time that night. Dante flew backwards, landed on his back with a sickening crunch as his skull hit the concrete and blood bloomed from the wound. Dante dragged in a ragged breath, dazed, his vision blurred and streaked with red as he tried to force his body into action. His movements were sluggish though and he lay panting as Vergil swaggered towards him, placed Yamato’s tip against the hollow of his throat. A muscle in Dante’s jaw twitched as he looked up at Vergil through narrowed eyes. Vergil stared back impassively, swiped at the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

            “Scum,” Vergil intoned as he bent down next to his twin, the sword still poised at his throat. “Pathetic worthless scum.”

            “So kill me then,” Dante growled angry and hurt. Vergil was worse than the other people out here, he had promised to make it all go away, shown Dante comfort he thought he’d forgotten only to destroy him again. He’d never felt so used, so broken and yet something was boiling beneath the surface, something which refused to give in a fire he thought he’d lost long ago. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if it had been Vergil’s plan all along though he refused to acknowledge it.

            Vergil let out a bark of a laugh. “Kill you? Dante I’ll do far better.”

            Dante screamed; it broke the buzz of the city night, a strained sound which echoed down the alleyways as Vergil drove Yamato straight through his chest. The sharp blade tore through muscle and flesh, cracked on ribs and shattered them into splinters with a metallic grating sound until the tip of the blade pierced the concrete below. His body arched against the blade fighting to escape, then collapsed back to the floor with a wet sucking sound, blood pooled around the wound and trickled from the corner of his mouth. Dante’s eyes blurred as he stared blankly up at his twin.

            “You aren’t going to fight back?” Vergil asked casually leaning on the pommel of his sword. “Not even an angry retort? What’s wrong with you Dante?”

            Dante gritted his teeth, blood seeping into the cracks between them. “Fuck you. I will fucking kill you Verge.”

            A sneer pulled across Vergil’s lips and he twisted the blade savagely until Dante’s vision went dark. “Oh I count on it.”

* * *

 

            It was day when Dante finally came round, his whole body ached and his head was pounding. His throat was sore and dry and he had to struggle with consciousness for a brief moment before remembering where he was. And what had happened as he felt the blood, cum and dirt clinging to his body. He scrambled up and realized with a hollow feeling that though his torso was bare someone had the decency to dress him back in his trousers. It didn’t sit right with him at all. The idea that Vergil had done it for him, in some warped idea of love or care made him feel sick, but the thought that a stranger had felt the need to give him some decency quite frankly creeped him out.

            Pulling himself into a corner Dante glanced around, took in the hard stone walls, mostly cast in shadow as they towered above him. There was broken glass on the floor, the needle cast into a corner. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair yanking at the knots with a renewed strength and anger. He’d let himself die out here in the dark and the cold. He’d let despair swallow him whole and he hated himself for it. Dante shifted and felt something cold and heavy around his neck. Glancing down the blood red stone of his amulet winked up at him. Another surge of alarm ran through him. He’d left his amulet and anything else of value to him in a locker at the train station. He’d heard of people hiding money in those when he was young. Now he knew it had to be Vergil who had dressed him.

            His hand closed around the stone at his neck and he gritted his teeth. His mother’s face blurred behind a sudden wash of tears and he blinked them back hard swiping them away with his hand. When he looked up again there was someone standing over him. A tall burly man with fading hair and tattoos running up and down his forearms.

            “So you’re the kid I’ve heard about,” the man said to himself as he leaned over Dante and grasped his hair between podgy fingers, yanked him up against the wall. Dante felt rage boil in his gut, but some strange instinct held him still as he stared back at the man before him. The hand moved from his hair to stroke the side of his face whilst the other hand trapped him against the wall. “You are exotic aren’t you?”

            The hand stopped at his jaw, the man’s thumb ran across his lips. Dante inhaled cigar smoke and flinched away from the touch suddenly remembering everything and hating himself all the more.

            “Get your hands off me,” the words came out as a bark.

            The man stilled his hand, then laughed. “Is this part of a game? I do like it when they fight a little, makes it more fun.”

            Dante smacked his hands away violently. “Get the fuck off me.”

            The man snarled then slammed him back into the wall, Dante barely felt it. After being stabbed through the chest it felt like nothing, but at the same time he didn’t want a fight. He didn’t think he had the energy right now.

            “I heard you were a little punk, but you’d best stop acting so stuck up or I’ll make it painful for you,” he hissed into Dante’s ear yanking his head to the side by his hair. “Here,” he jammed a wad of crumpled notes into Dante’s hand, “this’ll sweeten the deal now be a good boy and bend over.”

            Dante pulled the man’s hands away and shoved him back, yanking the money out of his pocket and throwing it at the man’s chest. “I don’t want your money. Now back off.”

            The man growled, swung a fist out to catch him in the jaw. Dante dodge, pulled his own fist back and smashed it into the guy’s face then kneed him in the gut. He dodged around another blow and threw another punch until the man feel to the ground and lay still. Dante clenched his fists feeling viscid liquid coating his palms. His chest was heaving and he wasn’t sure why. He’d fought many times before, but somehow it felt different today. Staring down at the unconscious man he felt a surge of power run through him.

            He refused to acknowledge that if Vergil had not paid him a visit the night before today would have turned out any differently. He had been reaching the last straw for a long time now, something was bound to happen. But as he walked away into a new life he knew what was keeping him going. He was going to find Vergil, and when he did he was going to kill him.


End file.
